Miracles
by Tombrobber's gal
Summary: Serenity's a club singer! A side of Serenity you never saw unfolds as a bitter tombrobber faces his past...miracles affect us all. (Serenity and Bakura)
1. Prologue

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ppl...I just don't

Serenity tightened her coat against the harsh winter Tokyo wind, hurrying to her job at the local burger joint. '_I had to sleep through my alarm' _She chastised herself, picking up her pace when she checked her watch, noting with alarm that she was already 20 minutes late. "Damn it all.." she swore as she ran in, hurriedly taking off her coat and mittens.

"Don't even bother, Miss Wheeler." Her boss looked at her gravely, "This is the third time this week…I'm gonna have to let you go-company policy-"

Serenity's heart stopped, "You can't! Please! Just one more chance!" _I need that money to pay for rent…what will I do if I can't pay the rent…? _((A/N 1))She shook her head, and looked at him pleadingly, "Please, let me keep my job…please, I'm begging you, I _need_ it." A tear began to trickle down her face, and she brushed it away, trying hard not to show how much she needed this.

Her boss sighed, "Miss Wheeler, I know your family situation, and it hurts me to let you go.." he inhaled deeply, "How about this? I can give you money for you rent for three months until you find a job…" he smiled fondly at her, "I understand your father is out of work; you have my deepest condolences."

Serenity stiffened, and stared at him levelly, "Wheelers do not accept charity. I will just find a job elsewhere…" She put on her coat and mittens, and walked out of the store without a look back, tears streaming down her face openly now. _'Oh my god…what am I supposed to tell Joey? He can't pay our rent all by himself….' _Her eyes scanned the street and shops listlessly, watching the laughing children accompanied by their adoring parents, all preparing for Christmas. '_Heh. Joey and I never had one happy Christmas…our father took all our money, spending it on alcohol….' _She thought bitterly, closing her eyes against her painful memories. She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't see the outraged teen run out of a café, and walked right into her.

"Wait! Mia! ((A/N 2)) Don't quit! We need you for the Holiday season! We won't be able to replace you!!" a flustered store manager ran out of the coffeehouse, but the teen, Mia, had already given a hasty apology to Serenity and had disappeared. The manager shook his head when he saw a disoriented Serenity on the ground, "Oh my. Here, Miss, let me help you up, I'm so sorry…My lead singer for my live band, Mia, just up and quit.. like she was possessed or something.." he trailed off, noticing the girl's beautiful auburn hair, and deep hazel eyes. "Hey- you wouldn't know how to sing by any chance, would you?"

Serenity smiled uncertainly, taking his hand and pulling herself up. He reminded her of her Grandfather that had passed away a long time ago… "Well, sir, I haven't had any proper lessons..but I can carry a decent tune." She stated modestly, hope rising in her chest, '_Maybe this day will turn out better than I thought…' _She was ushered into the coffeehouse warmly, as the bustle and festive laughter went on outside…

----------

Bakura tipped his chair lazily, idly fingering the millenium ring, thoughts rippling through his head, when he heard the door to his house open. Ryou cheerfully walked in, "Merry Christmas!!!" he shouted brightly, shutting the door and removing his scarf. ((A/N 3 and 4))  
Bakura growled in the depths of his bedroom, '_Christmas is for weak people, any celebration is…a tomb robber never had fun…' _He thought resentfully to himself, reminiscing in his dark, mysterious past.

**Author's Notes**

1. I decided to have Serenity live with Joey and her dad. Joey and Serenity both work to pay for their rent.

2. Mia is not Mai lol just a name I like.

3. Bakura and Ryou are separate bodies. So are Yami and Yugi, and everyone recognizes them and talks to them as separate people…though they still have a sort of psychic bond…

4. Everyone in here…((probably)) will be celebrating Xmas…it's just because I don't know anything about Hanukkah and I wouldn't want to do something that isn't done traditionally.

Good? Bad? Delete? Help me out and please review!


	2. A True Punker

Flowerperson: My first reviewer! it must be that Millenium Rod you stole off of Marik…I couldn't stop writing..

Anyway, here is the next Chapter! Enjoy!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', so consider me disclaimed.

Serenity hopped gracefully onto the small stage, glancing around the coffeehouse, astounded that there would be a band _here. _The owner must have caught her amazed expression, "Oh no, it's not during the day. From 8pm.-12am Sunday to Thursday and 8pm –3am Friday and Saturday, we pull all the tables and chairs into the back room, making this room a dance club." He smiled at her, "Now, miss, let's here a song, if you don't mind." He sat in his chair, doubting if a petite girl could project.

Serenity smiled back and searched her mind for a song, any song with a good range. _Got one! Mom always used to sing this when she was alive… maybe it's my lucky song._ She cleared her throat, and opened her mouth, "Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue.." Serenity poured all her frustration and stress out, transforming it into a beautiful rendition of the famed song.  
"… Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow, why, then, oh why can't I…?" she stretched the last note, and it seemed to shimmer and dance in the air for a moment. Then, she was done, and looking over at the manager, "Well..? I was kinda off key…" she stammered, self-critiquing her own performance before the manager could find his voice.  
But the manager did manage to find his voice, "that was…brilliant." He beamed at her, "Miss..? Er, I'm sorry, what was your name..?"

"Serenity Wheeler." She supplied hesitantly.

"Well, Serenity, you're hired. And as far as I'm concerned, that was the best performance I've heard in a while. Can you start tonight?" he glanced at her expectantly. "It is, I know, short notice, but we do draw in a lot of customers on Friday…I would hate to have to lose that business." He eyes crinkled with amusement, "It must be a Christmas miracle…either that or I have some damn good luck." He thoughtfully stroked his chin, "Maybe I should buy some lottery tickets…"

Serenity couldn't help but smile- this man reminded her of Grandfather so much. "Uhm..sir?" The wizened old man was jolted out of his reverie, and turned his attention to her. She swept her long auburn hair into a sloppy ponytail and jumped off the stage. "I think I can start working tonight, but do you really want me to? I mean..I haven't had any practice with your band, nor do I know any of the songs.." she trailed weakly off as the older man waved her protests away.

"The day is still young, Serenity, I can have the band here within the hour." The old man hurriedly pulled out a slim cell phone and began to dial a number. While waiting for the caller to pick up, he frowned. "Oh and Serenity, stop calling me 'sir'. It makes me feel _old._" Noting her bemused expression, he huffed, "One can still be young at heart. Just call me- Ah! Yes, I'm here." He spoke with annoyance, "Yes, I'm calling a rehearsal! We got a new lead singer- what! No, I'm not crazy! Just get here now! 30 minutes? Fine, fine. But if I see you at another coffee house fraternizing with the competition-" the owner stared at the cell phone, "He hung up on me! The manners of the youth these days.."

"What the hell is going on…?" questioned a sleepy croak from the second floor. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and soon a bedraggled teen traipsed into view. Dressed in a black tank and sweatpants, the punk stared at Serenity, "Oi… Mia quit on us? So I wasn't dreaming to the tune of 'Somewhere offer the Rainbow…" she sat on the table, offering Serenity a tired smile, "I'm Sakura, your lead guitarist and back-up vocalist." She gestured to the owner, "This here's my Gramps, and you can call him old man, for all I care." She dodged a swat at her spiky black hair from the owner, her bright green eyes dancing with mischief.

The owner sighed, seeing Serenity's bewildered expression, "Sadly, yes, I am related to this wretch. For all of her 16 years, I've put up with this." He glared at his granddaughter, feigning anger, "All those lessons I've paid for, and all I get is a waitress who doubles as a lead guitarist." He grinned at Sakura, "You could at least pretend respect…" He looked up at a banging on the door, and walked over to admit a tall guy with shaggy hair in the strangest color Serenity had ever seen- white at the roots but black at the ends.

The teen's bright blue eye winked at the owner, "Old man, I will have you know that I did not stop at an enemy coffeehouse!" he ambled over to the coffee maker and made himself a latte, "I merely filched a latte off of some poor hapless old man. I think I shall have to repay him by practicing all day with our new lead singer." He handed a second mug to Sakura, before sitting down at the table across from Serenity. "I'm Tasuki, drummer of the band."

Serenity snapped out of her faze of bewilderment, "It's nice to meet both of you…" she smiled uncertainly, "though I haven't had much practice as singing, rock especially." She glanced at Sakura, who was finally perking up, or at least, she seemed to be. "I've never been in a singing group before. What exactly do I do besides sing?" her eyes switched back to Tasuki, "Or do I just sing all night?"

Sakura interjected before Tasuki could answer, "We sing part of the night- usually at the beginning for a couple of hours. Then, we party for a bit while the DJ is playing." She sipped the coffee, "Finally, we close with one last number. We sing mostly punk rock- original lyrics created by the band in general." She gazed at Serenity's pure, innocent face, "We're gonna have to change your look, Seren. It just doesn't fit the 'punk rocker' look." Seeing Serenity's alarmed expression, she grinned, "Don't worry- it will all wash out or you can take it out." She unfolded her long legs and stood, stretching. Handing her now empty mug to Tasuki, she pulled Serenity to her feet. "Tasuki, set up the equipment and wait for Kyo to get here. I'm just gonna be upstairs working on Seren's image."

Serenity watched as Tasuki saluted, and began to walk outside with the manager. Sakura smiled kindly, pulling Serenity up the stairs. "I promise, anything you don't like, I won't put it on you. It's called experimenting." She opened the door and Serenity was met with a bright pink room adorned with posters. Sakura expression was wry, "Gramps was expecting a princess, imagine his surprise when he got a punk." Serenity laughed, taking a seat on the soft pink bed spread. Sakura rummaged around in her closet for a bit, and emerged with some cans. "You want to be streaked with green or silver? Both will go good with your skin tone, and they both wash out easily."

Serenity stared at the cans of hair dye, "Hmm…I like them both…I can't decide." She looked questioningly at Sakura, removing her hair from its ponytail, "What do you think?"

Sakura grinned, "Both it is- shut those eyes tight, Seren. It would sting like hell if the chemicals got in them." She began to streak Serenity's hair after covering Serenity's shirt with an old towel. Finishing, Sakura grabbed some mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow, "Keep those eyes closed…there." She added some fake clip earrings up the side of one of Serenity's ears, and finished off by handing Serenity some clothing. "You can change in here, I'll change in Gramps' room." She picked up a couple of wrist cuffs, "Pick one and put it on your wrist." She was about to leave when she looked back, "Oh, those pants might be a bit long- where your boots with them, k?" Seeing Serenity nod, Sakura smiled, "You look great, Seren, a true rocker. Come downstairs once you're done…"

Sakura then left the room, changed into a tight black tank and some baggy capris, ran some blue dye through her hair, along with some silver eye shadow over her tanned skin, and headed downstairs. "Kyo, late as usual." She stated with a smirk, hopping up on stage to hook up her guitar to the amp. "What excuse you gonna give us this time?"

"Traffic jam. Some idiot decided to have a duel for Kaiba's damn tournament in the middle of the street. Blond kid with a spiky, tri-colored haired friend." The dark-blue haired, gray-eyed teen shot back as he hooked up his guitar to his own amp. Seeing her amused expression, he glared, "I swear! The kid looked like a damn porcupine- he wasn't very tall either!" Hearing a soft, hesitant, tread on the stairs, both stopped their conversation and looked at a hesitant Serenity.

Serenity was wearing black leather jeans with a silver halter. A black leather cuff studded with metal circled her wrist, and her eyes were framed with green shadow flecked with silver. "How do I look…?" she asked tentatively, walking onto the stage.

"A true punker." Tasuki noted with a grin, emerging from the back, drumsticks in hand. Taking a seat at the drums, he handed a sheet of lyrics to Serenity. "Standard opener. Fairly easy lyrics and such." Seeing Serenity had no questions, he nodded to the rest of the band. "Let's go! We got a lot to cover today…"

-Much Later, approx. 5:00-

Sakura held the last note on the guitar before finishing off. "We're done!" she gratefully took off her guitar, setting it down on the stand, "Time for a break- we'll open the coffeehouse now, but we'll be off duty as of 7 to get ready…" Serenity smiled, exhausted, but happy. They had covered all the songs, and she was fairly confident now. But the show would tell…

-

Ryou burst cheerfully into Bakura's room, and was met with a curse from the tombrobber. "What do you want!" Bakura growled, turning off his Ipod. "I though I asked to be left alone…"

Ryou shifted nervously, knowing his yami's moods, "Well, yes, I know…but Yugi, Joey, Tea, and the others are going out, and I though you would like to join us."

Bakura glared, his dark brown eyes staring suspiciously at Ryou, "Where are you going?"

Ryou grinned, knowing he had caught Bakura's attention, "Some new club scene. Wherever."

Bakura sighed, "Fine, but only because I like to club." He added, seeing Ryou's evident happiness. "I'll be down at 7…" _After all, tombrobbers are creatures of the night…_he thought to himself as he stood up, shaking his shaggy, long white hair out of his eyes.

Author's Note  
((AN 1)) Kyo, Tasuki, and Sakura are original characters- even if there names aren't.


End file.
